


Steamy Shenanigans

by cherryheartangel



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauna, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryheartangel/pseuds/cherryheartangel
Summary: Rika simply can't resist Tsubaki in a swimsuit.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Seto Rika
Kudos: 8





	Steamy Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> please don't have sex in a sauna. also i wrote this delirious at 6 am. don't judge me.

Rika pushed Tsubaki against the wall of the sauna. It was just the two of them there now, their unitmates having gone outside to cool down. The whole time they had been at the bath house Rika hadn't been able to take her eyes off of Tsubaki. 

God, she just looks so sexy in that swimsuit…  Rika thought, getting lost in Tsubaki's smoldering eyes.  Too bad she's about to lose it,  she smirked.

Rika kissed Tsubaki then, her kiss full of passion. Tsubaki kissed her back, full force. Their breath and bodies hot, they gasped between kisses, searching for air but not wanting to part.

Rika moved back from the kiss, grinning. "How's that?" She smirked. 

Tsubaki paused, catching her breath. She looked to the side, embarrassed. "D-don't make me say it…" 

"Hmm…." Rika hummed. "Buut if you don't say it, I can't continue, y'know?" She grinned cheekily. 

Tsubaki sighed in defeat, blushing. "F-fine...It was...good. Really good." 

Rika's grinned widened. She leaned back in, this time going for Tsubaki's neck, kissing along it and leaving little bites as she went. Tsubaki fidgeted, rubbing her legs against eachother and trying to stifle her moans.

Rika frowned at that. She leaned in close to Tsubaki's ear and murmured, sultry, "Let me hear you~" Tsubaki felt a jolt of arousal go through her body, moaning, not trying to hide it this time.

Rika giggled, pushing forward with her advances. She continued to kiss Tsubaki's neck, but this time she brought her hands to Tsubaki's chest, fondling her breasts. Tsubaki mewled softly, gasping. Rika raised an eyebrow, rubbing at her nipples through her swimsuit. Tsubaki moaned louder.

"R-rika, please...I'm sensitive there," she mewled loudly.

"Oh?" Rika pretended to think. "In that case...should I do this?" she asked, undoing the clasp of Tsubaki's swimsuit.

Tsubaki blushed, fidgeting with her hands. "Rika…" The said girl went back to fondling Tsubaki's breasts, but this time she leaned in, licking and sucking at one. Tsubaki gasped loudly, letting out loud moans as Rika sucked. 

After a bit, Rika leaned back, humming to herself. "Hmm...the others will be back soon, so as much as I hatee to cut this short, let's wrap it up, shall we?" she said, flashing Tsubaki a cheeky smile.

"W-what does that…?" Tsubaki began, but she didn't have a chance to finish as Rika's fingers found their way to the bottom of her swimsuit, rubbing at her clit through the fabric. Tsubaki gasped loudly, Rika going back to her favorite spot on Tsubaki's neck as she touched her.

After a short while, Rika moved Tsubaki's swimsuit slightly to the side, just enough for her to get her fingers inside of Tsubaki. Tsubaki mewled loudly as they entered, twitching from the stimulus. Rika kissed Tsubaki, fingering her with one hand and lacing her fingers together with Tsubaki's with the other. Inbetween kisses Tsubaki gasped out Rika's name. Over and over, until she finally reached her climax, moaning into Rika's mouth. 

Rika removed her fingers, which were drenched with slick, licking them off, and sitting back from Tsubaki, who had laid down on the floor of the sauna. 

"So." Rika said. "How was it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Tsubaki sat up, sighing contentedly. "It was…," she blushed. "It was good, I'll say that at least.  Way more than just good,  Tsubaki thought to herself, but she didn't voice those thoughts, not wanting to make Rika more smug than she already was. 

Rika hummed happily, leaning back on her hands. "I was thinking...why not make this a regular thing, y'know?" She winked.

Tsubaki looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean by that…?" She asked, feeling hopeful.

"Well…" Rika started. "We could always just, y'know have sex every once in a while-"

"Oh."

"Hang on, let me finish," Rika said, looking at Tsubaki seriously (for once).

"That wouldd be nice, but-" she paused, thinking it over again. "I'd like something more than that." 

That took Tsubaki a second to process. When she had turned it over in her brain for a second, she spoke. "Like what?" She asked simply.

Rika looked her in the eyes, a red blush on her cheeks.  She's the one blushing for once,  Tsubaki thought, smiling.

"You know...girlfriends?" Rika finally said nervously.

Tsubaki smiled gently, which was uncharacteristic of her, grabbing Rika's hand. "I'd like that."


End file.
